


Stamina

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Good times, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Iruka makes a sexual threat.Kakashi doesn't believe Iruka has the stamina.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Stamina

“If I was your lover, Kakashi- _sensei,_ I would tie you my bed and perform sexual acts on you until you were crying, calling me ‘master’ and begging me to let you cum!”

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose at the chunin teacher’s threat. He allowed himself to smirk wide enough that Iruka could see it through Kakashi’s mask. “One, Iruka- _sensei_ , don’t threaten me with a good time. And two, you wouldn’t have the stamina.”

Kakashi nearly laughed as Iruka’s jaw dropped open in shock. He pulled his latest copy of “Icha-Icha” from his vest pocket and slowly ambled out the door of the Mission Office.

Iruka turned nonplussed brown eyes to his shift partner.

Genma shrugged. “Gai gave up years ago and Raido and I have to tag team him.”

8888888

Tears rolled down into his sweat-soaked hair.

He could hear his voice raggedly pleading for release. “Puh, puh-lese, Master! Ppppleaseee!”

Iruka’s own skin was glowing with sweat but he was clearly ready to keep going. “What happened to your stamina, Kakashi.”

“Please, Master Iruka, let me cum!”

Iruka’s smile was pure evil as he bent over Kakashi’s spread-eagled body.

“No.”


End file.
